


From darkness to light.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety, Verbal Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: La vida para los gemelos Universe no ha sido la misma desde que fueron separados de su padre, solos en un mundo donde el abuso esta a la vuelta de la esquina solo se podían confiar su seguridad al otro. Así era su vida hasta que su familia biológica decide intervenir luego de tanto tiempo.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond, Crystal Gems & Nora Universe, Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Nora Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Nora Universe & Steven Universe, Pink Diamond & Nora Universe, Pink Diamond & Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. Goodbye to inoccence.

El olor a sal lo hizo reaccionar, viendo por la ventana del auto vio las nubes blancas y esponjosas sobre el cielo azul, el sol brillaba y los recuerdos de un Steven más joven e inocente lo asaltaron. Imágenes donde él y su gemela jugarían con su papá a construir castillos de arena en la playa para después comer helado y así al anochecer ver las estrellas en aquella vieja van.

Una lagrima bajo por su ojo perdiéndose en aquella ropa que era demasiado grande para su cuerpo, sus ojos voltearon a ver a su hermana quien estaba dormitando producto de los medicamentos para el dolor que le suministraron en el hospital.

Su mirada recorrió las vendas que cubrían su brazo y su cabeza, su ropa grande se lo impedía pero sabía que había más vendas por su pecho producto de la golpiza que recibió, los moretones y los cortes adornaban su piel generalmente limpia. La culpa de saberse que por su causa esas horribles heridas estaban allí en primer lugar… por defenderlo.

La última casa de acogida fue igual que las otras antes que esa. Horrible. Los hijos biológicos de sus “padres” creyeron que Nora solo por ser una chica podían intimidarla, un pequeño atisbo de satisfacción lo recorrió al recordar que a uno de ellos tendrían que operarle la nariz y al otro tendría suerte si podría volver a hacer deportes. Eso era lo que hacía de su hermana mayor la más temida en el orfanato de alguna manera u otra lastimaba a las personas de tal forma que nadie se atrevía a volver a pensar en verlos mal siquiera.

Aun puede escuchar los golpes y los gritos de sus “padres” al ver lo que su gemela le había hecho a sus hijos al defenderlo de sus abusos.

Su vista se fue a la ventanilla del auto habían pasado la playa y ahora pasaban por casas de gente de dinero, eso no podía importarle menos. Escucho los murmullos de los trabajadores sociales e intento ignorarlos, un pequeño quejido hizo que viera a su hermana quien parecía que estaba siendo sometida a una pesadilla. Atrayéndola con cuidado poso su cabeza sobre sus piernas y la sintió relajarse, acarició sus rizos y volvió a ver el lugar.

Estaban llegando a una casa más lujosa que las otras, era grande. La más grande que había visto, estaba seguro que tenía un patio trasero enorme, tragando saliva sintió su rostro volverse caliente, su corazón latía como cuando corría por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar de forma imperceptible, una gota de sudor bajo por su sien lentamente.

Empezó a respirar profundo al recordar lo que su hermana le decía.

_“-Si te sientes asustado o mal. Toma mi mano. No importa dónde o cuándo, toma mi mano y recuerda que nunca estarás solo.-“_

Su voz siendo un susurro agradable, lo calmo. Aun cuando ella estaba dormida sabía que decir para calmarlo, tomando su mano se calmó sintiéndose a salvo, su ritmo cardiaco bajo pero aun así no la soltó.

La puerta del auto se abrió y sobresaltado vio que los trabajadores sociales le hacían de señas que se bajaran, viendo que debía de despertar a Nora la sacudió ligeramente y se sintió culpable al ver que debía de moverse aún con esas heridas.

-Vamos, no hay que hacerlas esperar- Dijo aquel hombre de traje negro, Nora le lanzó una mirada asesina que dejaba a varios adultos paralizados por el miedo pero este hombre había sentido ya el verdadero horror al conocerlas a “ellas” lo peor era que ahora debía de verlas de nuevo ahora con los niños.

Nora se tambaleo sintiendo el dolor agudo en su cuerpo dejándola casi fuera de combate, Steven la estabilizo aun sin soltar su mano tomando sus mochilas con las pocas cosas que poseían se vieron a los ojos.

A diferencia de su hermano gemelo, Nora poseía heterocromía en sus ojos, uno de sus ojos era rosado mientras que el otro era negro en comparación a Steven quien tenía ambos ojos rosados.

La fémina apretó su mano en un intento de darle valor y fuerzas a su hermano menor, ninguno dijo nada pero ella ya le había dicho sin palabras que estaría con él y que jamás lo iba a dejar solo.

Siguiendo a los adultos que tanto habían aprendido a odiar lo siguieron para quedar frente aquella puerta elegante, tocando el timbre los mellizos fueron recibidos por una mujer que les recordaba a un ave.

> _“No dejaré que la duda a lo desconocido me paralice para hacer lo que quiero y dirigirme hacia donde deseo.”_


	2. Adversus praeterita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink piensa sobre el pasado, las diamantes están arrepentidas de muchas cosas.
> 
> Steven y Nora no confían en nadie.

> _ “El pasado nunca está muerto, ni siquiera es pasado.” _
> 
> * * *

Contraría a la creencia popular. Pink Diamond si amaba a su familia. No negaba que había mentido pero esas mismas mentiras fueron para proteger a los que más amaba, y el que tuviera problemas de ira era solo un bonus a su mala suerte.

Una vida donde alguien más decidía todo por ella fue más que suficiente para ella durante casi toda su vida, donde la única libertad que pudo obtener fue de una mentira. Aun podía recordar a aquel músico que le dedicaba las más hermosas canciones, que en la más pura oscuridad le susurraba en la intimidad palabras de amor que le eran tan dulces y que cuando volvía a casa eran amargas.

La adolescencia fue donde pudo sentir lo que era la libertad por tan solo unos instantes, aun cuando todo era producto de una mentira había podido sentirse libre, todo cambió radicalmente cuando supo que estaba embarazada supo que debía de proteger a sus hijos de sus hermanas. Dejarlos fue el acto más doloroso que pudo hacer pero muy necesario si quería que tuvieran una mejor vida de la que ella tenía siendo una Diamond, aún podía rememorar cuando le mostraron a sus hijos.

Eran tan pequeños y frágiles para sus grandes manos jamás se sintió tan indigna de tener algo, eran tan puros que tuvo miedo de corromper esa pureza de solo sostenerlos.

Aún podía sentir aquel peso de saber lo que les pasaría si sus hermanas sabían de su existencia, en aquel momento Steven había abierto los ojos para verla y las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir de sus ojos ante aquella mirada tan pura. Nora había sido la mayor sorpresa al ver sus ojos, uno negro y otro rosa; su pequeña había llorado a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitian gritandole a todos que estaba allí, recordaba su ceño fruncido cada vez que la separaban de ella.

No había palabras para describir el dolor de lo que había hecho, sus oídos aún podían escuchar los lloros de sus bebés que rogaban por su madre. Rogaban por  _ ella... _

Un toque en su hombro la hizo volver al presente, sus ojos vieron a su mayor confidente quien la veía preocupada. No preguntó nada, ella ya sabía porqué estaba así.

-Soy un monstruo, ¿no es cierto, Perla?- Preguntó con voz suave y melancólica.

-No, no lo eres Pink.- Le dijo tratando de transmitirle un poco de consuelo, su mano aun en su hombro. -Hiciste lo que considerabas lo mejor para ellos, no podrías haber sabido que se los quitarían a su padre.- El odio por ese hombre se había ido para solo dejar la lastima.

-Y mira lo que pasó, Perla.- Dijo volteando a ver los archivos que había en su escritorio, tuvieron que pasar años antes de dar con sus hijos, luego de haberse enterado de que servicios sociales se los habían quitado a Greg movió cielo y tierra para poder saber donde estaban sus bebés.

No le importo en los más mínimo lo que sus hermanas habían dicho(o gritado) sobre haber tenido hijos, no le importo sus expresiones de dolor y culpa cuando había gritado a cuatro vientos sobre todo el dolor emocional que la hicieron pasar y que prefería morir antes que dejar a sus hijos con ellas.

No…

Definitivamente no le importo nada de eso.

Tampoco como le habían ayudado a encontrarlos y como habían estado rastreando a los que estuvieron involucrados para no dejarlos ni en qué caerse muertos.

-He perdido más de lo que te puedes imaginar, Perla.- Le dijo poniéndose de pie mostrando su gran altura, la mujer de cabello melocotón se hizo a un lado para que la de cabello rosa caminara alejándose del escritorio fue hacía el ventanal de su oficina que le ofrecía una bella vista de los jardines, una lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos para terminar caer al suelo.

-Pero no es momento para lamentos.- Volteandose aun con ojos cristalizados vio a su amiga quien solo pudo observar triste a la Diamond más joven.

Afuera de la oficina estaban tres mujeres muy altas que escuchaban todo lo que pasaba allí adentro, la de cabello que parecía azul tapo su boca en un intento de que sus sollozos no se escucharan, la rubia solo apretaba los dientes y la de cabello blanco solo dejo que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin hacer nada.

* * *

**< <Presente>>**

* * *

Si las miradas mataran, ellos ya estarían muy muertos en estos momentos.

Para Daniel y Alexandra tener que llevar a los gemelos Universe a su nuevo hogar era algo muy común. Mucho considerando los tipos de problema en los que se metían, Steven teniendo ataques de pánico y siendo el blanco fácil de los niños y Nora que no le importaba ensuciarse las manos para así defender a su hermano. Eso los convertía en un problema ya que siempre tenían que reubicarlos.

Quien diría que sus frecuentes dolores de cabeza tendrían como familia biológica a unas de las familias más influyentes y poderosas del mundo, el horror de saber que si no cooperaban solo quedarían como unos de esos casos de desaparición misteriosa de los que nunca se sabe más, y la ironía de todo este asunto era que quienes evitaban eso eran los mismos niños que tantas veces querían dejar de ver para así al menos tener un trabajo más llevadero.

Ahora frente a frente de nuevo con ellas quienes sus miradas los hacían sentir como simple mierda del bajo mundo tenían a los niños que tanto querían y si de por si al verlos pasar por la puerta hizo que el ambiente se volviera tensó, ahora que vieron a los gemelos sentían que en cualquier momento chasquearían los dedos para así dar la orden de destruirlos.

Ninguna estaba contenta, en lo absoluto en especial Pink al ver a sus hijos en tal estado. Una ira y un odio que sabía estaba hecho para destruir y consumir todo a su paso estaba en ella quemándole, sabía el alcance de su ira así que controlándose se recordó que los responsables de que sus bebés estuvieran así pagarían cada golpe muy caro.

Sus ojos vieron por primera vez en años a sus hijos, Steven tenía el cabello negro y rizado pero este se veía más largo y descuidado, sus ojos rosas que recordaba destilaban inocencia ahora se veían temerosos observando todo en busca de peligro y evitando profundamente verlas, su piel tenía un palido enfermizo que hacía destacar los moretones, en su cara había un pequeño e imperceptible rastro de pecas y poseía unas grandes y profundas ojeras que remarcaban lo delgado y pequeño que era; Llevaba puesto ropa mucho más grande que su cuerpo haciendolo ver todavía mucho más joven.

Nora tenía el mismo cabello negro que su hermano e igual de rizado, su cabello era un desastre falta del aseo por haber estado tanto tiempo en el hospital. Su heterocromía visible para cualquiera ya que el fleco que usaba para cubrir su ojo rosa fue cortado por uno de los “hijos de verdad” de la casa anterior, ambos ojos veían todo analiticamente el lugar cuando se encontró con la mirada de Yellow le lanzó todo el desprecio que podía sentir hacía un adulto, su piel poseía más moretones que su hermano y su brazo junto con su cabeza tenían vendas que se podía apreciar debían ser cambiadas, aun cuando su rostro tenía cortes y moretones si se prestaba atención se podían ver pecas más visibles que las de su hermano, igual tenía ojeras y llevaba puesto ropa muy grande. Y se veía muy delgada, más que su hermano menor.

Y ambos estaban fuertemente tomados de la mano donde en Nora se veían un par de curitas.

Muchas cabezas iban a rodar por todas las heridas que ellos tenían.

* * *

Una de las cosas que tuvieron que aprender a lo largo de muchas casas adoptivas es que debían de observar muy bien su entorno si querían sobrevivir. Si uno no veía algo el otro lo veía así han sobrevivido y así seguirá siendo no sobrevivieron solos por no estar alerta, siguiendo a esa mujer que les recordaba a un colibrí observaban el lugar era muy lujosa, todo estaba elegantemente decorado.

Nada como las otras casas donde han estado, al llegar a lo que imaginaban era la sala había cuatro mujeres altas e intimidantes de inmediato la gemela mayor se puso en guardia y pudo sentir a su gemelo temblar al verlas, apretando su mano lo tranquilizo un poco. No vieron a nadie parecido a ellas por lo que no podía asegurar si tenían hijos o no, solo veían a otras mujeres que estaban vestidas como esas secretarias que veían en la tele.

Steven sintió su garganta secarse, apretando su mano llamó la atención de su melliza y le mostró con sus ojos lo que veía o a quien veía en realidad. Era una mujer alta y musculosa, tenía cabello blanco y largo, poseía marcas que les recordaban a un tigre y ojos ámbar que eran muy amenazantes.

La pelinegra tembló por un momento al verla, se había metido en muchas peleas en el orfanato y en sus “hogares” anteriores pero cuando un adulto estaba involucrado allí lo que contaba era más la maña que la fuerza, sus costillas dolían ante el recordatorio. Debían de evitar a esa mujer tigre si querían sobrevivir, y debía de ver dónde podía encontrar armas para poder defenderse si eso no funcionaba.

-Bueno, aquí están los gemelos.- Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa carismática obviamente falsa, como si mostrara la mercancía a un negocio. -Lamentamos la espera, estábamos saliendo del hospital debido a… cierto incidente con ellos.- Sudaba nervioso viendo como aquellos ojos brillaban como un depredador.

Por mucho que deseara estar lejos de allí sabía que de hacerlo sería peor para él, las mujeres que tenían enfrente se aseguraron de tener todo en orden legalmente para cuando les dieran a los niños, solo debían de pasar un año y seis meses sin incidentes y serían suyos oficialmente.

Alexandra estaba con el corazón en la boca, sus manos apretaron los documentos que cargaba su vista hacía los niños que callados observaban todo. 


	3. La tristesse des anges déchus.

_“En este mundo, es matar o morir.” –Undertale._

* * *

Para Steven estar rodeado de personas era algo que odiaba, odiaba la sola idea de socializar y eso era una debilidad. En un mundo donde los adultos y los más fuertes dominaban como bestias no había cabida para la debilidad, si eres débil eres una presa fácil y cuando tú eras la presa era mejor que fueras inteligente si querías vivir un día más.

Nora era fuerte, ella no era débil. Ella se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores de los que otras niñas no habrían tenido agallas para ver o hacer, ella se había encargado de que ninguno de los otros hijos adoptivos se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima. Su hermana mayor era la chica más ruda que había conocido, tendrían que dejarla inconsciente para al menos poder someterla.

Su papá decía que Nora sería un hueso duro de roer para cualquiera cuando fuera mayor desde que eran niños ella siempre se mostró como la más valiente, durmiendo con él cuando tenía una pesadilla, consolándolo cuando estaba triste y solo estando allí cada vez que la necesitaba.

Odiaba estar lejos de ella, era patético. Y todos lo sabían, pero entre hacérselo saber o tener dientes menos la elección era muy obvia.

Apretando la mano de su gemela la sintió tensa, esa mujer tigre era intimidante y sabía que su hermana estaba planeando a toda velocidad sobre qué hacer si las cosas se ponían feas como en todas las casas adoptivas, pero esta era diferente. Y eso lo asustaba, lo asustaba más de lo que lo hacían aquellas mujeres y la mujer tigre.

Viéndolas por un momento busco un indicio de lo que posiblemente les esperaba a ambos allí, su garganta se secó y su corazón se detuvo. Jamás se había sentido ten aterrado de un adulto como ahora, su estómago se revolvió y bajo su vista al suelo alfombrado donde sus zapatos viejos estaban.

De verdad, odiaba estar rodeado de gente, en especial adultos.

Para Nora los adultos eran seres horribles que no tenían ningún sentido de la empatía, eran los que se habían ganado todo su odio, en realidad le daba igual los que ellos deseaban hacerle mientras Steven estuviera a salvo. Desde que era una niña, recordaba a su papá decirle que los hermanos mayores debían proteger a los menores, que los mayores debían de ser el mejor ejemplo a seguir para sus hermanitos.

Y por eso se esforzaba a ser la mejor hermana que Steven podría tener, la que se encargaba de protegerlo y quererlo como se merecía, el no necesitaba a un monstruo como ella. Si supiera lo que le hizo a esos chicos aquella noche…

Definitivamente, su dulce e inocente hermano menor no necesitaba a un monstruo como ella. Steven siempre fue aquella parte de ella que veía lo mejor de las personas, aquella luz tan alegre y brillante que nunca tuvo estaba en su hermano desde que nacieron.

Steven era más que solo su hermano.

Era su otra mitad…

Era su razón para seguir luchando… y no sabría lo que haría si ya no estuviera.

Por eso como la mayor, debía de proteger a la única persona pura en este mundo que tanto se había esforzado en destruirlos.

* * *

Si se tuviera que describir aquel cuarto en esos momentos, sería un cuarto de guerra. Las Diamonds estaban comprensiblemente molestas en especial Pink quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un momento a solas con los inútiles que permitieron en primer lugar que tocaran a sus bebés, sus manos estaban temblando una clara pista del poco auto-control que le quedaba para no matar a ese par en ese instante.

-Perla.- Su voz nivelada, solo dejando salir un poco de la furia que sentía hicieron estremecer a ambos niños.

-Señora.-

-Creo que es hora de que les muestres a los niños, sus habitaciones. Deben estar muy cansados.- Le dijo con una sonrisa dulce que provocó un escalofrió en ambos trabajadores sociales, ambos niños se vieron por un momento extrañados por todo lo que pasaba.

La tensión era tan fuerte que hasta Nora debía admitir que se sentía incomoda, la ojiazul asintió con la cabeza y llamando la atención de ambos niños quienes sin más opción fueron con ella sin soltarse, dejaron a ambos adultos quienes tragaron en seco al saber que la única protección que la sola presencia de los niños le brindaban se había ido nerviosos y sudando vieron a sus verdugos.

* * *

Steven veía nervioso todo el lugar, la mujer colibrí los llevaba a su nuevo cuarto lo cual nunca era buena señal. No sabían que esperar de este lugar y eso lo tenía muy nervioso, aunque en él estaba la leve esperanza de que en este lugar no iban a ser abusados y que serían felices pero su lado más cruel le decía que todo era una pantalla para poder hacerlos pasar por cosas mucho peores de lo que no se podría imaginar, esas mujeres demostraron ser mucho más aterradoras que aquella mujer tigre.

Nora solo inspeccionaba los pasillos en busca de salidas de emergencia o buscando posible peligro, Perla caminaba en silencio frente a ellos sin decirles nada. Sus ojos azules rememoraban la primera vez que pudo ver a ambos gemelos, ambos eran pequeños. Mucho más pequeños que otros bebés, algo muy normal al ser prematuros.  
Nora lloraba a todo pulmón siendo su llanto el que sobresalía de entre todos mientras que Steven se retorcía entre la incubadora buscando a su madre.

Ahora verlos de aquella manera a los mismos bebés que todos presagiaban no vivirían por mucho tiempo de aquella manera era difícil, no imaginaba lo que Bismuto o Garnet harían al enterarse de lo que vivieron ambos niños.

Un vistazo rápido y se recordó de llamar a un doctor para que les hicieran una revisión, si esos dos no les importo la seguridad de los hijos de su diamante entonces su salud era insignificante para ellos, suspirando en silencio también recordó que debía de llamar a Zircon para así preparar las demandas que Pink estaba por presentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las clases online son una mierda.


	4. Pequeño soldado.

_“En tiempos de tragedia, de guerra, por necesidad la gente hace cosas increíbles. La capacidad humana para sobrevivir y renovarse es asombrosa.- Isabel Allende.”_

* * *

Nora y Steven estaban siguiendo a la mujer con ropa de secretaria, tomados de las manos veían todo el lugar, en el rostro de la niña gotas de sudor bajaban por su sien. Sus ojos solo observaban fríamente todo el lugar, su cuerpo palpitaba y sus heridas ardían como si tuviera un fierro ardiente en la piel.

Su garganta estaba seca, su vista estaba algo turbia, aun podía sentir los efectos de esos malditos analgésicos, odiaba los hospitales.

Steven la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, agradeciéndole siguieron a la mujer que se detuvo en una puerta de color blanco, eso la hizo suspirar al menos podría descansar antes de planear.

-Ejem, bueno, este es su cuarto. Mi diamante pensó que sería bueno que ambos estuvieran juntos, espero que sea de su agrado.- Abriendo la puerta los dejo ver el cuarto, ambos gemelos vieron anonadados el lugar.

El cuarto era más grande de lo que alguna vez pudieron tener incluso cuando estuvieron con su padre, había dos camas a unos dos metros de la otra con una mesita de noche en medio, había una ventana gigante que les daba vista al exterior incluso habían varios sofás. La confusión era mucha, ambos voltearon a verse para tratar de ver si esto era una clase de sueño extraño o una muy rara broma, estaban esperando cuando Perla les dijera riéndose “Pensaban que este asombroso cuarto era suyo? Ha! Es broma. Dormirán en el ático y cuidado hay ratas, pero eso es su problema ahora.”

Una tos hizo que volvieran a verla, ella se veía incomoda y parecía que deseaba en todas partes menos allí.

-Bueno, pueden ponerse cómodos, si necesitan algo no duden en llamar. Espero que les haya gustado la habitación.- Cuando por fin decidieron entrar y la puerta se haya cerrado ambos gemelos pudieron suspirar agotados, esta vez ambos se sentían como si una aplanadora les haya pasado encima.

Enfrentando el cuarto solo decidieron dejar ambas mochilas en una de las camas, la pecosa pudo ver como su hermano veía con anhelo la cama. Hace cuanto fue la última vez que habían dormido en una cama sin estar alerta?

-Oye- Su voz estaba rasposa, y le quemaba la garganta pero logro que su hermano la viera.

-Hmm?-

-No tienes que preocuparte, puedes dormir un poco. Vigilare y tú puedes descansar, dormí lo suficiente.- Eso era una mentira, aún estaba algo atontada y la idea de dormir le resultaba tentadora pero no podía arriesgarse a bajar la guardia. No apenas llegando a este lugar.

Steven bajo la mirada, removiendo sus pies lo pensó pero de inmediato lo negó. Nora era la que estaba más golpeada y levantando su mirada la vio, las ojeras de las noches en vela para evitar que lo llevaran a esas reuniones con los más grandes para ser el entretenimiento. La mano de Nora era un ejemplo de lo que le pudo haber tocado a él.

-No, duerme tú. Si algo pasa te despertare.-

-Steven, estoy bien, de verdad. Dormí mucho en el hospital y en el auto.-

-Nora, mírate. Apenas puedes estar de pie.- Para probar su punto la hizo ver que estaba tambaleándose. –Si algo ocurre voy a despertarte, lo prometo.- Y con eso uso su meñique para tomar el de su hermana.

Suspirando y no teniendo las fuerzas suficientes para discutir asintió con la cabeza, apretando su meñique solo vio a su hermano, el sudor estaba bajando por su cabeza y su nuca, la ropa era solo un sauna en esos momentos.

-Y también quítate la camisa, yo haré lo mismo. Siento que estoy en un horno.-

Ambos se quitaron las camisas con mangas que eran más grandes que ellos, dejando solo sus shorts suspiraron al sentir algo de aire en su piel.

En Nora había vendas en los brazos junto con curitas, no llevaba nada en el pecho dejando ver su pecho aun plano que tenía manchas moradas en él, en su espalda tenía parches de algodón por unas heridas hechas por la ultima casa; y en sus hombros, cuello y prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba adornado en pecas, no había lugar que no las tuviera.

Mientras que Steven solo tenía moretones y unos rasguños en el cuerpo, a diferencia de su hermana solo tenia pecas en los hombros, y en su espalda se veían algunos mechones de su cabello pegados por el sudor, necesitaba un corte.

-Despiértame si pasa algo.- Y con eso se acostó en una de las camas, el edredón era el más suave que alguna vez había sentido, la almohada era suave y fresca, su cuerpo se relajó al sentir la frialdad de las sabanas y la suavidad de estas.

Cerrando los ojos se durmió, Steven se sentó a los pies de la cama y observo la puerta sus pies se balanceaban de atrás y adelante.

* * *

**En la sala.**

* * *

El silencio era asfixiante, ambos adultos intentan por todos los medios posibles no desmayarse ante las mujeres que estaban frente a ellos. Sentados en una de las sillas que allí había entregaban los documentos de los niños que tanto habían pedido, Pink los veía con la mirada dilatada y con su cuerpo tenso de la ira su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Los tacones contra el piso sonaron, Perla volvía junto a dos mujeres más, una alta y morena con lentes y un afro, y otra igual de alta, morena y con rastas de colores en el cabello.

-Quiero que me expliquen, porque mis hijos terminaron de esa forma.- Pink estaba más que solo molesta, todo el cuarto incluso se había puesto helado.

-Los niños se lastiman todo el tiempo, siempre están en movimien- Unas manos grandes y fuertes se posaron en los hombros de Daniel, que se quedó callado y su tez bronceada se volvió pálido con cierto tinte verde del miedo, Yellow hizo una mueca ante la debilidad que ese hombre mostraba.

Jasper no solo era la guardiana de Pink Diamond sino que era quien se “encargaba” de aquellos quienes pensaban que podían pasarse de listos con su diamante, la noticia que la menor de las hermanas Diamond había tenido hijos en secreto se rego como pólvora entre los trabajadores, ahora ver a esos niños ella misma fue que por fin pudo comprender por qué su señora estaba tan molesta y la razón de que ahora debía de velar por la seguridad de ambos niños.

El silencio estaba tan tenso que se podría escuchar la caída de un alfiler, Alexandra veía con lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos a la corpulenta e intimidante mujer de haber sabido que la madre de ese par era una de las mujeres más ricas e influyentes del mundo, ni siquiera habrían pensado en separarlos de su padre.

Si tenían suerte podrían volver a casa y vivir otro día, sino…

Una rápida mirada a las nuevas adiciones del lugar y sintió como si estas vieran su alma.

Sin duda sería un día muy largo.

* * *

**\---Más tarde---**

* * *

Daniel y Alexandra estaban ya por irse de la mansión, cuando las hermanas los detuvieron. Tragando salivas ambos solo deseaban ir a casa y tratar de reponerse aunque sea un poco de la horrible experiencia.

-Bueno, ya que hablamos todo lo que se debía hablar. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, sea para que ustedes sean más… cooperativos.- La sonrisa en el rostro de White era escalofriante.

La peliroja por instinto llevo su mano a su cuello donde aún podía sentir el frio de aquel cuchillo, sus costillas palpitaban ante el dolor de los golpes.

El castaño por otro lado solo podía tapar su ojo mientras rememoraba la sensación de horror al sentir de primera mano la ira de Pink Diamond.

Ellos se fueron temblorosos, lo que pasaron allí sería algo que no podrían olvidar.

[.]

Steven veía preocupado el rostro rosado de su hermana, tenía fiebre y estaba ardiendo. El pánico estaba por tomarlo por completo, pero recordando respirar profundo se calmó lo más que pudo, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la fiebre llegara pero esperaba al menos que tuvieran lo necesario para poder combatirla, abriendo su mochila saco una toalla blanca de apariencia nueva.

Con cuidado de las heridas seco el sudor del cuerpo de su hermana empezando por su frente, bajando por su cuello sintió lo caliente que estaba pasando el trapo por los hombros, pecho y estómago para al menos darle algo de comodidad. Tenso empezó a desenrollar la venda de la cabeza de Nora, al ver la herida la vio irritada e hinchada, necesitaban un botiquín.

Por lo general era su gemela quien iba por cosas como comida o medicinas, ella era la más experimentada en tomar lo que necesitarían sin ser detectada. Siendo su mayor hazaña entre el orfanato quitarle dos latas de cerveza justo en su cara a uno de sus padres adoptivos, aquella noche pudo quitarse de encima a unos chicos mayores que le dieron su parte de la cerveza a él y a Nora. No está más que decir que odio el sabor de esa cosa.

Viendo cómo se empezaba a formar más sudor en su frente se decidió, iba a salir y buscaría un botiquín. Sacando un pañuelo de su mochila lo amarro en la muñeca de su hermana, era una señal por si despertaba y no tuviera que preocuparse, el pañuelo significaba que se había ido voluntariamente y que iba a volver.

Saliendo del cuarto vio a los lados, ni siquiera llevaba puesta su camisa. Haciendo el menor ruido posible comenzó a explorar, pasando por los pasillos encontró el camino a la sala aguantando la respiración vio que estaba vacía, relamió sus labios secos y continuo, si encontró la sala, entonces la cocina no debía estar muy lejos.

Generalmente un botiquín siempre estaba en la cocina por ser un lugar propenso a accidentes, esperaba que ese fuera el caso.

Su botiquín propio había sido confiscado por los trabajadores sociales al igual que las cuchillas de afeitar que Nora tenía para protección, con el paso del tiempo y muchas casas horribles empezaron a reducir las cosas más indispensables de un botiquín de primeros auxilios, llegando a solo necesitar tres cosas.

Pasando por el umbral vio dos cosas, uno que había encontrado la cocina y dos, que esta era la cocina más gigante y elegante que había conocido.

Esperaba al menos poder llevar algo de comida en el proceso, eso haría que Nora no tuviera que preocuparse tan pronto. Viendo a todos lados vio que para su alivio no había nadie, reviso en todos los cajones de abajo solo encontrando sartenes y otros utensilios de cocina, usando una de las sillas subió a la alacena para así revisar los cajones de arriba.

Vio una caja de galletas donde tomo unas cuantas para guardarlas en sus bolsillos, busco y busco pero si bien encontró comida, no encontró nada de lo que buscaba, estaba comenzando a desesperarse; en el fregadero encontró una botella de agua vacía llenándola rápidamente se dispuso a dejarla en el suelo cerca para cuando fuera a llevársela, sus ojos rosas divisaron el refrigerador gigante que se mostraba orgulloso.

Abriéndolo fue recibido por una agradable ráfaga gélida, dando un escaneo rápido vio que había en una bolsa plástica dos sándwiches no lo dudo un segundo y los tomo. A lo lejos escucho unas voces femeninas y tomando la botella de agua del piso se dispuso a esconderse, pudo reconocer la voz de la que los llevo a su cuarto pero hubo otras que no.

-De verdad que esto es una mierda.- Steven hizo una mueca, odiaba las malas palabras.

-No tienes que mencionarlo jamás pensé ver a Pink tan molesta. A este paso se pondrá peor- Ignorando la plática, el pelinegro se movió con lentitud al sentir que iban a su dirección, sintiendo el peso de la comida que había metido en sus bolsillos trato de volver por donde había venido.

Un paso más y estaba listo para ir a la salida sin ser visto.

Alguien de piernas largas y morenas se movió un poco, su corazón latía como loco y el sudor se le acumulaba en su frente, solo un poco más y volvería con su hermana.

Una de las mujeres noto por el rabillo del ojo a alguien pequeño escondiéndose, estaba bien escondido que si no fuera porque lo vio moverse no lo habría visto nunca. Fue solo un parpadeo que cuando lo quiso buscar ya se había ido, Perla lo notó simplemente lo vio irse.

Aun no era el momento para esa charla pero aun debía decirle a Pink que debía de llamar a un doctor para que los niños fueran revisados.


	5. Protectora.

> _“Un protector excelente de la oveja es el lobo.”_

* * *

Caminando en hurtadillas se escondió cuando vio a una mujer morena con lentes y una chica rubia con una Tablet en la mano, apretando la botella de contra su cuerpo se escondió contra la sombra de una pared respirando tembloroso tapo su boca en un intento de no ser descubierto.

Cuando las vio irse suspiro y volteo a los lados, retomo su camino al cuarto donde su hermana estaba. Su corazón latía como loco y sentía como sus costillas iban a partirse, sus ojos rosas se iluminaron al ver la puerta del cuarto, solo un poco más y estaría con ella.

-Mira nada más, tenemos a un pequeño travieso.-

* * *

Para Nathaniel Quartz saber que su señora tenía hijos fue en demasía una sorpresa muy agradable, la Diamond menor lo conocía desde incluso antes de nacer llegando a ver el lado más dulce y materno que esta tenia para con él incluso desde niño siempre se preguntó cómo era posible que nadie haya visto lo buena madre que podía ser, ahora saber que ella había ocultado el hecho de que tuvo hijos le hizo preguntarse qué tan bien conocían a Pink Diamond.

Quiso estar cuando llegaran los niños, pero su madre le dijo que no era una buena idea, todos allí estuvieron haciendo sus usuales rutinas pero muchos estaban ansioso de saber sobre los hijos de la más dulce de las hermanas, su propia madre lo tuvo que arrastrar del suéter para evitar que espiara la reunión.

Ahora paseando con aquella caja de ropa nueva que su señora le dijo que llevara al cuarto donde los niños estaban, había atado su propio cabello rubio platinado en una coleta alta dos de sus mechones delanteros enmarcaban su rostro, la gargantilla de estrella dorada estaba en todo su esplendor y su suéter blanco con rosa estaba bien planchado y presentable, sus pantalones estaban más que presentables.

Todo él era impecable. Quería dar la mejor impresión a los hijos de Pink después de todo, tarareando una melodía alegre siguió su camino, saludando a Smocky subió las escaleras. Esperaba que les gustara la ropa, los juguetes llegarían hasta dentro de una semana y aun tardarían más sobre las demás cosas.

Solo lo mejor para los hijos de su diamante.  
Vio un pequeño cuerpo correr a la puerta a la que se dirigía, su sonrisa disminuyo un poco al ver pequeños moretones en ese cuerpo. Se lo comentaría a su diamante cuando la viera, sonando lo más amigable posible habló.

-Mira nada más, tenemos a un pequeño travieso.-

Al verlo vio que era más pequeño de lo que se imaginó, que edad tenia? Se preguntaba si esa apariencia concordaba con su edad, Pink fue muy vaga cuando dijo sobre su edad en su concepción. En realidad cuando preguntaban ella solo se veía culpable y triste, nadie insistía mucho con eso al verla así.

Llevaba una botella de agua pegada así mismo, prácticamente abrazándola y en sus bolsillos de ese short de apariencia desgastada parecía llenos por alguna extraña razón. El niño tenía el cabello negro y rizado, parecía como si necesitara un buen baño caliente, una buena comida y una buena noche de sueño ya que parecía que había pasado tiempo sin tener ninguna de esas cosas.

Saco la mejor de sus sonrisas para calmarlo ya que se veía muy tenso, le recordaba a la gata que Amatista había rescatado cuando la llevo. Asustado y parecía que deseaba hacerse más pequeño, tenía los ojos de su madre solo que estos lo veían como si fuera un monstruo, aclarando su garganta decidió romper el silencio ya que estaba sintiéndose incómodo.

-Bueno, ya que no dirás nada me presento, soy Nathaniel Quartz, un gusto y un saludo. Así que dime, pequeño travieso, tienes nombre?- Sus ojos azules vieron como el pelirizado estaba retrocediendo un paso a la vez que abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar.  
Estaba evitando verlo, se preguntó si hizo algo malo o grosero pero viéndolo mejor tal vez solo era tímido, decidió dejarlo así por el momento.

-Bueno travieso sin nombre, solo quería darte a ti y a tu hermana esto.- Se agacho para estar a su nivel mostrándole la caja llena de ropa, que al tener las manos llenas claramente no podía tomar. –Pero viendo que tienes esas manos llenas, te ayudare a dejarlo a tu cuarto.- Eso provoco que el niño se tensara de tal forma que lo asusto y preocupo.

Negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos lo veían temeroso, eso le provoco un malestar en su estómago.

-N-N-No. Y-Y-Yo p-p-puedo llevarlos.-Usando su antebrazo cargo a como pudo la botella y tomo la caja y tambaleándose fue a su cuarto, dándose cuenta que no podía abrir la puerta.

-Oye, está bien. Puedo llevarla.- Quiso ayudarlo pero el pelinegro solo negaba con la cabeza desesperado, casi parecía que iba a llorar.

Estaba por decir algo pero el pequeño tropezó lo que hizo que la botella cayera y la ropa también, y el también tirando uno de los jarrones que estaba por allí. En su desesperación por levantarse vio como termino cortándose parte del brazo sacando de su boca un chillido que resonó por el pasillo.

-¿Estas- Su pregunta fue cortada cuando sintió un golpe que le saco todo el aire de los pulmones y que lo hizo terminar en el piso sintiendo un dolor pulsante en su costado, tosiendo pudo ver en su dolor a unos risos más largos junto al niño.

El ruido debió haber llamado la atención ya que su madre y Pink llegaron corriendo.

-Nathaniel!-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, quería llorar por el dolor pero solo vio a ambos niños, ahora viendo a la otra pero sus pupilas se achicaron al ver los moretones en su cuerpo. Parecía que no fue el único ya que el silencio se hizo presente y más pesado de lo que no pensó sentir en su vida, la niña estaba haciendo una barrera entre ellos y su hermano.

Sus ojos eran los de una fiera, podía ver las manos del pequeño aferrándose a los costados en una especie de abrazo, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue el sudor y lo rojo que estaba el rostro de la niña.

-Muy bien, calmémonos un poco, no queremos un malentendido.- Pink trato de al menos calmar la situación, pero al subir un poco las manos solo hizo que ambos niños se pusieran peor.

El pecho plano de la de ojos distintos subía y bajaba mientras jadeaba, parecía que le dificultaba respirar y su cuerpo temblaba entre pequeños espasmos. Su madre lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y luego de asegurarse de que estaba bien, le indico que fuera con Pink.

-Pink.-

-Rainbow, dime por favor que no me volví loca.- Quería creer que las heridas que veía eran producto de noches sin dormir y su paranoia, deseaba que eso fuera ya que no quería saber que había condenado a sus hijos a ser maltratados.

-Creo que sería bueno llamar un doctor, Pink. Pero por el momento hay que tratar de calmarlos.-

* * *

El dolor en su cuerpo fue sordo y agudo, punzante en todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo luego de haber chocado contra esa pared, había querido golpear a la de cabello largo y rubio pero terminó estrellándose contra una pared que hizo que su visión se tornara negra.

-Nora!- Steven fue donde estaba su hermana ignorando el dolor de la cerámica incrustada en su cuerpo.

-No creo que eso funcione, está muy inconsciente.- Ignoro las palabras de aquel adolescente, si había algo peor que un adulto era un adolescente, ellos eran mucho peores que los adultos.

Su mano fue directo al pecho de su hermana, lo sintió bajar y subir al igual que sintió el palpitar de su corazón. No podía perder a su hermana, simplemente no podía.  
Sintió una mano en su hombro y de inmediato empezó a pelear con quien sea que lo haya tocado, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su hermana. Araño el rostro de alguien y pataleo, no debió haber salido del cuarto nada de esto habría pasado si se hubiera quedado quieto, las lágrimas salían por sus mejillas pero solo intentaba por todos los medios soltarse.

No vio a quien lo cargaba y trataba de no lastimarlo mientras evitaba que siguiera lanzando golpes, Pink ignoro la sangre que salía de su mejilla mientras cargaba a la pelinegra inconsciente el más joven al ver eso solo grito.

-¡No! ¡Nora! ¡Despierta!- Sus gritos hicieron eco en los pasillos, su respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida que ya estaba hiperventilando, no escuchaba nada de lo que decían solo sentía su rostro caliente y las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero sintió como algo tocaba su cuello y todo se volvió negro solo dejando salir un último llamado a su hermana.

-…Nora…-

* * *

El ruido blanco era molesto.

Pero, era lo único que sus oídos podían captar. Aquel sonido a estática que le recordaba a una de las televisiones viejas de una de las casas de acogida, una de las pocas en la que ella y su hermano no tuvieron que pelear o hacer nada ya que era de esas agradables de las que eran sacados.

El ruido blanco se volvió cada vez más bajo, y en su lugar escucho el eco lejano de voces apretando los dientes intento abrir los ojos pero parecía como si sus parpados pesaran toneladas, su cabeza palpitaba de dolor y sentía como si estuviera en un horno del calor que sentía.

Solo podía escuchar ecos de voces adultas, intento levantarse pero fue inútil, sentía algo frio en la cabeza que le quemaba, tembló al sentir como su piel ardía. Intento volver a abrir los ojos pero estos no cooperaron, antes de que su cuerpo se sumiera de nuevo en la inconsciencia solo pudo escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

‘ _Steven_ ’


	6. Despertar.

> _"Somos el resultado de las caricias recibidas o de las que faltaron. Somos el resultado de las palabras y miradas que reconfortaron o intimidaron. Para bien o para mal, somos ese resultado." –Sofía Franco._

* * *

El dolor en su cuerpo era agudo y apenas la dejaba pensar, aquella sensación gélida que había sentido en su cabeza se había ido y ahora la sentía en el torso donde sentía como se estaba quemando, temblando intento moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. Intento abrir los ojos pero parecía como si su cuerpo hubiera decidido no responder, viendo que no podía ver decidió concentrarse para al menos tratar de ubicarse.

Sus odios captaron voces adultas que reconoció a una como la de mujer de cabello rosa que parecía hecho de algodón de azúcar, había otra de una mujer pero no podía ubicarla dejando eso de lado pudo sentir que estaba en una cama y que su espalda picaba un poco.

Gimiendo intento volver a moverse moviendo de forma bastante torpe uno de sus brazos que intentaba quitar lo que tenía en su torso, se sentía muy caliente y lo que sea que le hayan puesto encima solo le quemaba más. La cabeza le dolía y palpitaba, escucho murmullos más cerca de ella pero dedico su energía en quitar lo que tenía encima.

De forma sorpresiva su parpado se abrió para dejarla casi ciega al ver una luz brillante en su ojo, intento cerrarlo de nuevo pero hicieron lo mismo con su otro ojo dejándola bastante perdida.

-Ugh.-

-Parece que ya está consiente.- Escucho la voz de una mujer, cuando pudo por fin ver vio a una mujer de piel morena que usaba una bata, en su mano tenía una pequeña lámpara. Una doctora.

Abriendo los ojos como platos se levantó tan bruscamente que termino cayendo al piso, las bolsas de hielo que tenía en el torso salieron volando lejos, lo que hizo que escuchara unos cuantos gritos de sorpresa.

-Nora!- Uso las fuerzas que sentía para así levantarse sintiéndose mareada apenas estuvo de pie, casi al borde de caer retrocedió hasta terminar cayendo de nuevo golpeándose la cabeza, estaba segura que vio estrellas. Apenas sintió unas manos rosar su piel, pateo tan fuerte como pudo obteniendo un grito de dolor y que su pie sintiera haber golpeado algo suave.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Qué alguien la agarre!- La voz fuerte de una mujer resonó en el cuarto, sus ojos divisaron a su hermano que estaba sobre una cama con una intravenosa en su brazo, como si de pronto el dolor se hubiera ido fue a donde estaba Steven.

-¡Steven!- No pudo siquiera dar un paso antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo donde sintió como miles de agujas se le clavaban en el cuerpo, temblando volvió a intentar levantarse pero el dolor la venció su respiración se redujo a un simple jadeo, sintió unas manos que la cargaron y la devolvieron a la cama.

Allí vio a una mujer de piel pálida como porcelana, cabello rosando el albino amarrado en una coleta que dejaba dos mechones a los lados de su rostro, una linda nariz que le recordaba a la mujer colibrí y labios regordetes junto con unos hermosos ojos azules. Le recordaba a…

No importaba, nunca la volvería a ver de todas formas, no tenía por qué pensar en ella.

Tragando saliva intento volver a moverse, solo sintiendo como las manos de aquella mujer la detenían en la cama con cierta delicadez impidiéndole moverse, se removió un poco pero su lucha termino ante el cansancio que sentía, gotas de sudor bajaban por su sien pero lo único en lo que la pecosa podía pensar era en su hermano.

-Muy bien, tratemos de ignorar lo que acaba de pasar. Y Sugalite ve a descansar, esa patada se vio dolorosa.- Dijo la de ojos azules, sus manos una en el pecho de la de rizos y la otra en su vientre deteniéndola de hacer otro movimiento.

-Como si un piecito como ese fuera a hacerme daño, Ópalo.- Dijo una voz ronca femenina, no la vio pero una morena de cabello negro salvaje y lentes hacia un esfuerzo por no intentar mitigar el dolor en sus senos, producto de la patada de la de ojos heterocromicos.

Nora tenía su mirada en su hermano, viendo que a pesar del suero que estaba insertado en su brazo se veía bien, si le hicieron algo mientras estuvo inconsciente iban a pagar caro. Jadeando sintió como otras manos tocaban su estómago, vio que era aquella mujer de bata que parecía entretenida en tocarlo, sus dedos tocaban su piel donde pudo sentir como hacia camino a su pecho.

Tensándose intento volver a patear donde sintió unas manos muy grandes inmovilizarla, respirando agitada quiso quitar las manos que evitaban que se enderezara viendo que no lo lograba empezó a arañar sus manos, donde vio como Ópalo seguía imperturbable.

Las manos al fin llegaron a su pecho donde sintió como tocaban su clavícula, para terminar por sus inexistentes pechos. Eso solo hizo que clavara con más fuerza sus uñas, sintiendo la calidez de la sangre que sacaba de aquellas manos.

-Mm, ¿Qué edad dicen que tiene?-

-Doce, según su partida de nacimiento.-

La morena vio con el ceño fruncido el cuerpo de la niña que estaba empeñada en destruirle la mano a la ojiazul, estaba muy delgada incluso podía ver el comienzo donde se podría contar sus costillas, era bastante pequeña y pálida, por lo que pudo observar tenía un caso de desnutrición, deshidratación y abuso. Mucho abuso.

Aquellos moretones que adornaban su pecho le daban una sensación amarga, pero luego de sentirlo bien pudo descartar fisuras en las costillas además de que probablemente le iba a doler un poco por un tiempo.

Al sentir su pecho pudo notar como su cuerpo ni siquiera se había desarrollado, los registros médicos proporcionados la niña no había tenido su primer periodo o tenia indicios de que apareciera, eso le preocupaba. Por lo general a esa edad las niñas ya habían comenzado a desarrollarse.

-Esto no me gusta…-

-¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!- La voz de Pink cuando volvió al cuarto con sus hermanas resonó, estaba de pie con una bandeja llena de comida y medicamentos viendo como Sugalite se veía que estaba por llorar de dolor, Ópalo tenía una mano llena de arañazos y sangre provocado por su hija quien se veía asustada y Jasper le sostenía las piernas.

-Hola Pink.-

-Me voy por qué? 5 minutos y todo es un desastre.- Dijo viendo la escena, sus ojos vieron las compresas frías que le habían puesto a Nora en un intento de bajarle la fiebre tiradas en el suelo.

* * *

**-Luego-**

* * *

-Steven necesita una dieta llena de carbohidratos y proteínas, suminístrele también estas vitaminas cada 8 horas, también deben estar atentos a que se alimente bien además debe beber muchos líquidos. Si algo pasa no duden en llamarme.- Dijo la morena dándole un frasco grande de vitaminas a la de cabello rosado.

-Bien, y como esta, Nora?-

-Ella… tiene que reposar por un buen rato hasta que la fiebre se haya ido. Deben cambiar las vendas y verificarlas por si no se han infectado, no fue muy bien tratada y eso me preocupa. Dele comidas pequeñas regularmente, así su estómago no estará sobrecargado y procuren evitar que haga actividades pesadas…- La mujer se veía algo incomoda por lo que trago saliva y le dijo a Pink.

-… Y necesito que este pendiente cuando ella tenga su primer periodo, me preocupa que ella no haya tenido uno lo que puede afectar mucho su salud. Asegúrese que coma bien y que no esté muy estresada, tal vez eso logre que por sin tenga su periodo.-

-Bien… me encargare de eso.- Con eso la doctora se fue, sus ojos fueron a la puerta del cuarto donde estaban Nora y Steven, tragando saliva entro y vio a Nora sentada junto a Steven cerrando la puerta vio cómo su hija se tensaba al verla. Quedando a solo unos metros de ella, el único sonido que había era el de la respiración de su hijo.

-Lo que le hiciste a Ópalo estuvo mal.- Comenzó, luego de lo que paso buscaría la manera de al menos establecer al menos un poco de comunicación.

-…- Silencio. Esa fue su única respuesta. Sus ojos vieron por un momento las manchas oscuras donde estaba su torso, la ira estaba queriendo salir pero recordando que estaba frente a sus hijos se calmó, ya llegaría el momento donde podrá hacer pagar a los responsables de cada golpe que sus hijos sufrieron.

Suspirando su mirada fue al cuerpo de su hijo, estaba con una compresa en su frente y su rostro estaba algo rosado. Se veía que no despertaría por un buen rato, volviendo a ver a Nora la vio tensa y casi lista para saltar sobre ella, subiendo una de sus cejas decidió que era mejor usar un enfoque diferente. Iría al infierno por eso.

-Pateaste a Sugalite. Arañaste a Ópalo tan fuerte que ahora mismo está siendo vendada.- Empezó a enumerar todo con una mano y paseándose por el cuarto, lo que definitivamente hizo que consiguiera la atención de su hija. –Y no me hagas mencionar lo que paso con Nathaniel, ahora hay un moretón que cubre la mitad de su costado. Así que dime, hay algo que decir en tu defensa, Nora?-

La pelinegra estaba viendo directamente a la mujer de cabello rosa, estaba temblando mientras apretaba las sabanas de la cama. Sus ojos vieron por un momento a su hermano que estaba descansando y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hice todo eso, y que harás? Vas a castigarme, no?- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de la niña, para cualquier otro eso se vería como una provocación pero viendo aquellos ojos pudo ver un deseo desesperado por piedad.

-Mm, debería hacerlo,- Pudo escuchar como Nora aguantaba la respiración. –pero no lo hare. Mientras más pienso, la razón por la que Nathaniel fue lastimado fue por él.- Y señalo a su hijo, que estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

El cuerpo de la gemela mayor se tensó y vio con pupilas dilatadas a la que no sabía era su madre, se había puesto como barrera entre ella y Steven lanzándole la mirada más amenazante que tenía.

-Yo le pedí que saliera, si vas a castigar a alguien que sea a mí.- La tensión era muy grande, era asfixiante y pesada. Los ojos rosas de Pink no flaqueaban ante la mirada heterocromica de su sangre, pero en su interior ella se estaba odiando por lo que hacía. Era un intento desesperado por al menos lograr que sus hijos pudieran ser atendidos sin que luchen.

-Mm, de acuerdo. Ya que no sé si me estas mintiendo, los castigare a ambos.- Nora se puso de pie en la cama y enfrento a la adulta, no iba a permitir que le tocara un solo cabello a su hermano.

-Yo fui quien le pidió salir. Fui yo quien golpeo a esas dos, es a mí a quien debes castigar.-

Estaba dispuesta a que le dieran golpizas o hasta que le apagaran cigarros en la piel, pero no iba a dejar que tocaran a Steven. Los medicamentos la tenían mareada, su cuerpo estaba sudando y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para estar de pie.

-Hmp. De acuerdo, ya que veo que no piensas ceder, tú serás la responsable de todo lo que paso pero, tendrás que obedecer todo lo que te diga. Ya que él,- Señalo al menos. –no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso entonces, y ya que no será castigado creo que unos cuantos golpes será un castigo apropiado.- Las palabras dejaron helada a la menor, que vio entre su hermano y la mujer.

Respirando temblorosa pensó, prácticamente si aceptaba básicamente estaba sujeta a obedecer e indefensa a lo que fuera a hacerle, pero si decía que no…

-Quieres a tu hermano.- Eso no era una pregunta siquiera.

-Estas dispuesta a tomar los castigos que yo elija para evitar que salga lastimado, te diré esto- Su actitud cambio, ahora se veía más comprensiva pero aun así no bajo la guardia. –te ofrezco un trato. Uno donde si me obedeces a mí, y nada de lo que paso hoy vuelve a ocurrir me asegurare que nadie vuelva a ponerle las manos encima a ambos.-

-¿Qué me asegura que vas a cumplir lo que dices?- La voz de Nora estaba ronca y rasposa, su cuerpo temblaba mientras solo quería gritarle que aceptaría todo lo que dijera si eso significaba ya no seguir luchando.

-Pude simplemente golpearte ahora, pero no lo hice. Por qué quería ver a qué punto estabas dispuesta a protegerlo, no tienes que escuchar a nadie más que a mí y si alguien intentara dañarlos solo tienes que decírmelo para encargarme de él. Y respondiendo tu pregunta… soy una mujer de negocios, se cómo respetar un trato y si lo piensas, quien sale ganando. Tu o yo?-

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la más joven, pensara por donde lo pensara tenía razón pero no quería arriesgarse a que usara ese trato en su contra para así lastimarlos.

-Piénsalo bien, Nora. ¿No querrás que tu hermano sufra o sí?- Su paladar se puso amargo y viendo a su hermano tomó su decisión, no iba a dejar que sufriera las consecuencias de sus acciones. Viendo de nuevo a la de cabello rosa.

-Es un trato.-

* * *

Los días siguientes la pelinegra cumplió su parte del trato, lo que Pink le dijera ella lo hacía, Steven estaba reacio a ese trato e incluso algo culpable de saber que su hermana ahora estaba obligada a hacer lo que esa mujer diga para poder protegerlo.

-No me gusta.- La voz de Steven ahora más clara y sin su tartamudeo solo indicaba lo disgustado que estaba, estaba en la cama de su hermana aún seguía con la misma ropa de cuando llego, ninguno se había bañado.

No querían separarse, Pink dijo que cuando Nora terminara su comida podrían bañarse juntos, algo que ambos aceptaron de inmediato.

-A mí tampoco, pero hasta el momento ha cumplido su trato.- Nora tenia vendas nuevas y estaba aún sin camisa, era la mejor forma de sentirse cómoda y la Diamond menor simplemente la dejo así.

Estaban en su cuarto, las únicas personas que entraban era Pink, la doctora que volvería dentro de dos semanas y una mujer morena con afro que usaba lentes que les traía la comida. Ninguno decía nada, ella solo dejaba la comida en la cama vacía que Steven se negaba a usar ya que no quería estar lejos de su gemela, para después irse. Intento hacer una pequeña conversación pero, al ver que no sacaría ninguna palabra de ambos se rindió y se fue.

Fueron cinco días donde sintieron lo que era tener el estómago lleno por primera vez en años, luego de la comida llegaba Pink donde le indicaba a ambos que era hora de sus medicamentos que al parecer los estaban ayudando, en esos días fueron mejor tratados que en los años que pasaron en servicios sociales de hogar en hogar.

Si bien luego de eso ambos estaban más cansados, la niña en especial, a tal punto de dormir por varias horas pudieron ver como los golpes y cortes iban sanando. Aun eran notorios pero no tanto como antes, incluso se sentían mejor en general.

-El lado positivo es que no ha pasado nada malo, Steven.- Intento sonar optimista pero eso sería pedirle al universo que a los cerdos le salieran alas y volaran.

Steven era el optimista, ella era la voz cruda de la realidad.

-Es raro verte queriendo ser optimista.-

-Lo se.-

La puerta se abrió y entro Pink, quien llevaba una gran canasta con muchas cosas junto con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambos se vieron en silencio. Pink puede hacer que Nora la obedezca ya que era parte del trato pero no significaba que fueran a hablar.

-Hola chicos,- Ninguno dijo nada, no iban a hacerlo de todas formas. –espero que quieran darse un baño, porque viendo que la salud de Nora ha mejorado traje todo lo que necesitaran para limpiarse, por supuesto lo harán sin que nadie los acompañe.

La pelirizada se levantó con cuidado para así seguir a la rosada hasta el baño, tomaba de la mano de su hermano vieron el baño más grande y elegante que nunca habían visto.

Había una bañera gigante donde fácilmente cabrían tres personas y habría espacio para moverse, era de color marfil y las patas que lo sostenían era de reptil con lujo de detalles había incluso varios jabones de apariencia costosa, un inodoro blanco con detalles dorados y un lavamanos donde tenía una escalera para poder alcanzar lo que fuera muy alto junto con todos los accesorios que necesitarían, incluso había un cajón lleno de distinto tipos de toallas de todos los colores.

Nunca iban al baño de su cuarto, Pink les dijo que aún no estaba listo y usaban uno del pasillo en las raras ocasiones en las que salían de su cuarto

-Bueno, los dejare solos. Espero que esto les guste.- Dejando la canasta junto a ellos se fue cerrando la puerta.

Ambos decidieron apurarse ya que pronto seria el cambio de vendas de ambos, llenando la bañera con agua caliente el vapor empezó a mostrarse en aquel cuarto. Nora se terminó de desnudar poniendo el short y su ropa interior en una canasta vacía de color amarillo, Steven hizo lo mismo solo que tratando de arrancarse la ropa.

Estando por fin desnudos iban a entrar pero vieron la canasta que la Diamond menor les dejo, encogiéndose de hombres el de ojos rosas la abrió y descubrió juguetes de baño. Desde patitos de hule hasta barcos y naves espaciales, allí mismo había jabones líquidos y todo tipos de shampoo's y peines para el cabello.

-Wow.- Murmuro la fémina al ver eso, al menos estaban seguros que estarían limpios.

Al comprobar que la temperatura estaba bien y de quitarse las vendas entraron, patos amarillos flotaban entre la espuma que los jabones líquidos, un pequeño barco azul navegaba ante el movimiento.

-Aahh.- Suspiro Steven, el agua caliente era tan dulce en esos momentos, tomando una esponja empezó a tallarse el cuerpo sacando así la mugre que su cuerpo tenia. La pecosa lavaba su rostro con uno de los jabones, en silencio ambos se lavaron.

Ninguno decía nada, estaban solo disfrutando de por fin limpiarse como se debe. Pronto el agua empezó a oscurecerse, enjuagándose y tomando más jabón ambos quitaban todo rastro de tierra, sudor y grasa que tenían.

Quitando el tapón de la bañera esperaron para volver a llenarla, ambos sentía el agua en la cintura esperando a que se llenara jugaron con un pulpo de juguete y el barco, ambos estaban relajados después de todo siempre se bañaron juntos.

El proceso se repitió varias veces donde ambos terminaron lanzándole agua al otro, jugando como no lo hacían desde hace un tiempo, Steven y Nora se reían mientras los patitos amarillos chillaban y flotando entre los vaivenes del agua.

-Es mío.-

-Eso quisieras, camarón.-

Nora alejaba lo más que podía un cohete de plástico de su hermano, quien intentaba quitárselo casi subiéndose encima de ella.

**_Toc toc_ **

El sonido de la puerta los detuvo, dejaron de moverse y ambos vieron la puerta recordando que probablemente Pink estaba esperándolos, habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Viéndose decidieron salir, no querían hacerla esperar más de lo que ya hicieron. Dejando que el agua saliera ambos salieron de aquella gran bañera, tomando una toalla al azar se envolvieron y salieron donde fueron recibidos por las mujeres que vieron el primer día y a Pink.

Ambos se vieron por un momento, de alguna manera al verlas a todas por fin reunidas sin la tensión del primer día les dio una sensación de que ya habían estado así antes, solo que no podían recordarlo.

Todo era tan… _familiar._


	7. Familiar

**_“-Si el mundo no te muestra misericordia… no muestres piedad tampoco. No importa lo que hagas, nunca debes dejar que el mundo te derribe.- Su voz era dura e impenetrable y la forma en la que tomaba sus hombros la hacían centrar su atención en ella, ojos azules que resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad pero que contaban la historia de su lucha por sobrevivir._ **

**_Las voces de varios chicos mayores eran cada vez más fuertes y demostraban la nula paciencia que esas bestias mostraban en sus acciones, sabía lo que pasaría al abandonar la habitación lo había visto, sus ojos fueron al armario donde Steven estaba firmemente escondido como se lo pidió. Le quedaba poco tiempo y lo sabía, en cualquier momento iban a entrar y la sacarían a la fuerza de allí, tomando aire fue a la puerta._ **

**_De nada valía la pena retrasar lo inevitable…”_ **

[.]

Yellow sostenía su nariz sangrante, el pañuelo blanco ahora estaba completamente rojo las gotas de aquel liquido escarlata habían manchado su traje, el dolor agudo en su nariz y boca era horrible estaba segura que si la hubiera tenido abierta habría tenido que recoger sus dientes del piso.

-Veo que su plática salió bien, Yellow.-

Pink le sonreía de forma peligrosa a su hermana mayor, sus manos firmemente cerradas mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de ellas ya que sus uñas estaban en su carne rompiendo la piel. Las otras no decían nada, no había nada que decir ni siquiera había una frase sarcástica de parte de la rubia.

-Pink…- Blue trataba de calmar las cosas, viendo como su hermana menor estaba muy molesta.

Y no era para menos, en la plática con los niños, todo fue lo mejor posible considerando que tuvieron que esperar a que estuvieran vestidos para así empezar a hablar sobre las idas al doctor como también, que empezaran a salir de aquella habitación. No sabían que había pasado entre Pink y Nora pero la pecosa parecía preferir obedecerla a ella, todo fue bien hasta que Yellow sugirió que Steven debía de aprender clases de defensa personal.

La sugerencia pudo pasar desapercibida sino fuera porque la rubia había dicho que ella personalmente entrenaría a Steven, dando una insinuación de que ella iba a golpearlo lo que desencadeno que Nora y Yellow empezaran a discutir sobre eso y las palabras de la rubia antes ellas fueron.

**_“-¡Steven debe de empezar a defenderse, no vas a poder protegerlo todo el tiempo! ¡Fácilmente podría golpearlo y no podrías hacer nada ya que te habría dejado inconsciente antes!-“_ **

Luego de eso todas vieron como Nora de un salto le propinaba a Yellow un cabezazo en la cara dejando muy en claro el mensaje.

Nadie iba a lastimar a su hermano y salirse con la suya.

-Su reacción fue…- Yellow estaba con un nuevo pañuelo viendo a su hermana más joven muy molesta.

-Te lo merecías.-

-¡Pink!-

La de cabello rizado hizo caso omiso a las palabras de White suspirando vio la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos, probablemente Nora había trabado la puerta mientras se colocaba a vigilar o algo parecido. Ahora iba a ser más difícil acercarse a ella.

-Honestamente, si querías que te golpeara solo debías pedirlo. No provocarla para que casi te destroce la cara.-

-No sabía que reaccionaria así, creí que tu podrías haberla calmado o algo…- Yellow estaba algo avergonzada ya que una niña de 12 años le había casi roto la nariz, y no ayuda que dicha niña estuviera en un estado físico más débil que ella. Pero una pequeña parte de ella, una que solo ella conocía sentía el orgullo brotar al ver lo decidida que estaba su sobrina al proteger a su hermano.

-¿Y qué harás ahora con ella?- La menor volteo a ver a su hermana mayor, si bien Nora había aceptado los términos de su “trato” ahora debía de ver cómo abordarla ya que si lo que le mostro los moretones de Nathaniel y las heridas de Opal era que enserio Nora no era alguien que debiera subestimarse.

-Hablare con ella y tratare de calmarla, y tú has que te revise un doctor. Escuche un crujido cuando Nora te golpeo.-

Yellow solo rodo los ojos, levantándose se fue con sus hermanas dejando a la de cabello rizado sola quien masajeo su sien tratando de controlar su dolor de cabeza, todo era un desastre.

Respirando profundo toco la puerta, y cuando escucho solo silencio suspiro y decidió darles espacio hasta la cena. Y debía de tener una seria conversación con su hija, por mucho que el orgullo de saber que había estado cuidando de su hermanito estuviera allí debía de tener que empezar a detener ese comportamiento violento.

De tal madre tal hija, eh?

[.]

Garnet estaba siguiéndola con el carrito donde estaba la cena y los medicamentos de los gemelos, tocando la puerta se preparó para lo que venía.

_¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

-Nora, es Pink. Abre la puerta.-

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, hasta que un pequeño chasquido y la puerta se entreabrió, entrando al cuarto pudo ver que Nora estaba usando la misma ropa con la que llego igual que Steven sus ojos vieron que en una esquina estaba la caja de la ropa que les había mandado, luego de lo ocurrido dudaba que la tocaran siquiera.

-Tenemos que hablar. - Dijo seria, viendo como Steven se tensaba.

Iba a ser una conversación larga…

[.]

Saliendo del cuarto de los niños suspiro, hizo camino a su estudio privado su semblante era serio y sus hombros estaban tensos, no dijo nada cuando Garnet se le unió y cuando llego, empezó a destrozar aquel lugar.

Lanzo los vasos de cristal haciendo que impactaran, muchos de sus libros que estaban en su escritorio fueron a parar en la chimenea quemándose, un grito de ira retumbo en aquel lugar logrando que las ventanas temblaran hasta romperse.

Puños golpearon hasta destrozar la pared más cercana, un par de ojos rosados brillaban enteramente por la rabia más pura y ciega de ira comenzó a descargar sus emociones con los muebles, tomando el reposabrazos de una de las sillas de madera la arranco de un tirón y lanzo el pedazo de madera a otro lado, Pink destrozo su sillón personal sacándole el relleno con sus propias manos e importándole poco destrozo igual su escritorio.

Cuando termino todo era un desastre como si en aquel estudio hubiera habido una pelea, el resplandor naranja de la chimenea iluminaba el cuarto destrozado dejando ver a dos figuras, una arrodillada en medio de toda la destrucción y la otra en una esquina siendo testigo de todo.

Pink dio un suspiro tembloroso, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo empezaron a salir sin ninguna prisa, gordas gotas saladas bajaron por sus mejillas y la peli rosada solo dejo que salieran mientras su vista estaban en sus manos sangrantes donde había astillas de madera incrustadas, el liquido rojizo goteo hasta perderse en el piso alfombrado.

-Pink…- La voz de Garnet la hizo voltear a verla, estaba sin sus lentes donde vio aquella heterocromía que le recordaba a su hija.

-Perla ya tiene sus nombres. -

Eso hizo que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar, y una sonrisa que haría a cualquiera temblar reemplazo su semblante. Iba a hacer pagar a todos los que dañaron a sus bebés, ella se encargaría de eso personalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, pero por fin pude actualizar. Tuve ciertos problemas ya que mi laptop estaba siendo reparada y ahora que esta buena espero poder actualizar tan pronto me sea posible.


End file.
